Chance
by x.TheDeadliestSin.x
Summary: Big Drabble collection. 'Ever eat a snake...' 'Beautiful girls always deserve kindness.' 'You're practically my Mom.' -couples drawn at random. some fun,some crack,some fluff,some hate. Who knows! Just read- T for safety
1. Younger Ones

**BlackStar & Pot of Fire+Thunder**

BlackStar was never good with kids.

He had many _many _godly talents, but he _sucked _when it came to taking care of younger ones. It didn't seem like he had a god-like luck either when Kilik left him in charge of the Pots, saying he'd "be right back".

The little, dark-skinned weapons looked up at him curiously with big, blue eyes.

"Uh…" He'd said, scratching at his blue hair and staring right back at them.

"Go - uh - play…I guess." The two looked at him for a few minutes more until Fire pulled at her sister's hand and they both raced to a big puddle of mud. BlackStar's eyebrows rose as the twins rolled around in the brown gunk and then proceeded to throw it at each other.

"Uh…wait - don't. I think Kilik wanted you guys mud-free." Neither of them listened, of course. BlackStar made his way over to the girls and grabbed Thunder by the shoulder.

"Listen yo-" He was interrupted by a handful of mud coating his face.

"Hey!" He yelled, wiping the mess from his eyes and peering down at the girl's. They both giggled in their high voices. BlackStar's face alight with a smile.

"So that's how it's gonna be, is it??" He grabbed a handful of mud and threw it underhand directly onto Thunder's head. The giggling form both stopped and then mud was being rocketed toward BlackStar.

"Two against one?! _Perfect!_" He cackled, tossing mud at both of them.

After a few good hits, Fire suddenly slipped, falling right on her back. Both Thunder and BlackStar erupted in laughter as he walked over and helped her up.

"You alright?" He asked.

The Pot answered by slapping his muscled forearm and hen running, Thunder following suit. BlackStar grinned.

"I'm gonna _getchya._" His grin widened when the twins responded with loud giggles. And when he took a step towards them, Thunder grabbed Fire's arm with her eyes shut tight as she laughed.

About five rounds of tag later, BlackStar huffed a sigh, plopping down onto the ground and resting his back against a tree.

"Man. For such little things, you guys are _fast_." He laughed, watching the two stumble towards him. Fire rubbing her eyes with small fists.

"Hey…are you guys okay?" Thunder answered him with a yawn.

_Ah…they're tired. _He thought.

"Oh-umm…" BlackStar mumbled awkwardly once Thunder sat next to him, pillowing her head on his thigh…and soon Fire did the same on his other leg. Both Pots' breathing slowed as they drifted off. Leaving BlackStar to look around him, not knowing what the hell to do next.

_Only one thing to do. _He shrugged his shoulders, lacing his fingers behind his head and letting himself fall into unconsciousness.

Of course, he got a big speech from Kilik about how dirty and filthy the twins were, how Fire got sick really easily and that she as bound to have a cold tomorrow. He went on and on and _on _about falling asleep while watching kids - _especially _outside - was a big, bad NO-NO.

BlackStar was never good with taking care of kids. He was definitely no good with being chewed out, either…

But it was all worth it when Thunder reached up, brushing her fingers through her muddy hair, got a big handful of the brown goo and hurled it right into Kilik's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Greetings. I hope you enjoyed that little ness. I love writing all the names on little pieces of papers and then picking them out in pairs. Hahaha. It's fun.**

**I named this Chance 'cause of that…the random pickings of names. And I PROMISE I won't cheat. :)**

**Next chapter soon! Hope you stick with me.**

**-Sin**


	2. Mourn

**Marie and BJ**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't something Marie could deal with.

_Really_. She didn't now _how _to deal with it. Everything seemed to be broken…everything was just so real. Joe was there, and then he wasn't and he wouldn't be there again. And she just couldn't UNDERSTAND!

How was she going to get through it? Through the truth of it all…she was never going to see BJ again.

And it was like she had been blind and she'd finally opened her eyes and seen the sick lies that were reality. That someone could be sitting there, a mug of coffee in one hand and laughing until they cried, and then in the next moment they could just be gone. Dead. Absolutely disappeared from everyone forever.

Marie didn't see how that was any fair.

How could Death be so selfish as to take loved ones away at any time? Like a casual visit except the people he visits won't be visiting anyone else.

Maybe Marie needed a visit from Death.

Her puffy, red eyes rolled over to the medicine cabinet. Sleeping pills.

And then over to the bathroom. Shaving razors.

That thought crossed her mind and she stared at her ceiling in wonder. What it could be like. Would she see Joe again? Would she see her grandparents? Would it be in the clouds, floating above the world and looking after the people that she loved? Would she have big, fluffy, angel wings on her back like Maka's soul?

Marie thought about Shibusen.

And the tears came again. All those amazing kids. They were all so talented and cute and handsome and beautiful and great…

The ideas before were driven away fast.

How could she think that?! How could she think of ending her life when she has all these kids to live for? Not just the kids, the people around her too. Stein, Yume, Spirit and more. Even if BJ wasn't there with them and she missed him so terribly she felt like there was no other way to get rid of the pain except ending it all. Those kids and the people around her kept her living.

Marie missed him.

And she was going to for awhile. She didn't even know when the crying would stop…but she was sure now that one day, she and Joe would meet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Greetings.**

**Hmm….that didn't seem like it was very good. Hahaha. But I hope you liked it, no less.**

**I'd like to thank **Writer of Whispers **for being my first reviewer! Thank you! :3 I'll update…probably tonight if I want to write up one that I like. Hee hee. Review, yeah? It makes me more inspired to write when I have feedback! Thank you for reading everyone! :)**


End file.
